HASTA EL FINAL
by Luis Carlos
Summary: ¡Malditos sean todos esos hijos de puta! Por culpa de todos ellos tanto mi vida como la de cada persona en este mundo es un infierno total. Pero ya verán ¡YA VERÁN! no me detendré ante nada ni nadie hasta acabar con todos ellos y hacerlos sufrir como se lo merecen y que paguen por todo el mal que han hecho. Seguiré luchando, luchando y luchando... HASTA EL FINAL


**HASTA EL FINAL**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Aquí me presento yo con una historia que se me ocurrió de repente y que contiene cosas que de seguro a más de uno les gustara Cof Cof Gore Cof Cof peleas sangrientas Cof Cof XD**

 **Pero un momentico, no se trata de un fic cualquiera. Está relacionado con mi fic casi olvidado de South Wars (Crossover de South Park con la franquicia de videojuegos de Gears of War) quise hacer esta historia por dos motivo: el primero es que se está haciendo una edición especial del primer videojuego de esa franquicia para un X-Box ONE y la segunda razón es… bueno, la explicaré al final del fic.**

 **Y a diferencia de los demás fics especiales que he hecho en relación con ese Crossover, no los aburriré con largas explicaciones, así que solo diré lo básico: los chicos de SP y personajes OC que aparecerán aquí son soldados experimentados de más de 30 años, los enemigos principales se llaman Locust que son monstruos rectilíneos humanoides de piel pálida un poco gris, el arma insignia del juego es un rifle llamado Lancer que tiene una motosierra, los personajes de los juegos aparecerán y todo será contado desde el punto de vista de mi personaje ¿Por qué? Es por algo importante que también explicaré al final del fic.**

 **Así que comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de los tortolitos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y la saga de Gears of War es de Microsoft y Epic Games, los OC que aparecerán aquí son de algunos amigos míos, pero la historia MÍ propiedad.**

-¡IIIAAAHHH!- grite empuñando un rifle con bayoneta corriendo a toda velocidad hacia un Locust que trataba de dispararme, pero por fortuna tiene tan mala puntería como un topo tuerto -¡Toma esto perra!- exclamé el enterrarle la cuchilla de mi arma en el estómago con tanta fuerza que la punta salió por la espalda y después de levantarlo lo tiré al piso como basura para luego comenzar a dispararle a los demás Locust que estaban cerca de mí y trataban de atacarme.

-¡Carlos, detrás de ti!- me aviso mi compañera de equipo, Fernanda, que usando un rifle de francotirador le voló la cabeza a unos cuantos de esos adefesios.

Giré hacia atrás topándome cara a cara con un Mauler, es un monstruo humanoide muy grande, con gran resistencia, obeso, medio estúpido, en su mano izquierda tiene un escudo y en la derecha una porra explosiva.

-¡APLASTAR!- gritó en intentó machacarme, pero salté a un lado esquivando su porra y la explosión de esta -¡MATAR HUMANOS!- amañó con intentarme golpear de nuevo.

-¡Nada de eso, bola de sebo!- pero yo reaccioné más rápido y me le acerqué moviendo de derecha a izquierda mi rifle bayoneta con el que ¡SHUAK! Le corté la garganta y su inmunda sangre me salpicó, pero no me perturbó en lo más mínimo.

-Uah…- gimió agonizante y se llevó la mano izquierda al cuello para luego caer de espaldas ya muerto. Luego vi como varios Desgraciados, que son pequeños monstruos parecidos a monos con filosas garras y colmillos, se estaban acercando al Sargento Stan Marsh y a su escuadrón que por más que los llenaban de plomo, no podían acabar con todos ellos.

Miré la porra del Mauler y se me ocurrió una idea. La cogí y como es bien pesada, la tuve que arrastrar por el piso raspándolo causando unas cuantas chispas y apenas podía evitar de los disparos dirigidos hacia mí. Al estar cerca de los Desgraciados, estos me daban la espalda, levanté la porra con mis dos manos y usando todas mis fuerzas la golpee contra el piso creando una gran explosión que reventó a casi todas esas perras y las que no murieron, se volvieron coladera gracias al Sargento Marsh y sus amigos.

-Gracias, Luis Carlos- me agradeció el mejor amigo de él, el cabo Kyle Broflovski.

-De nada- dije secamente tirando la porra a un lado e hice una burbuja de chicle que explotó por culpa de una bala que pasó cerca de mi cara.

-¡Se acercan más Locust!- avisó mi buen amigo Coyote Smith disparando su Lancer motosierra junto con mi otro amigo Robato que usaba un Hammerburst clásico que disparaba varias ráfagas de balas y ambos mataron algunas cuantas de esas rameras.

-¡Perfecto! Más hijos de puta que desean morir- después de hacer otra burbuja de chicle de nuevo corrí hacia ellos ignorando las peticiones de Fernanda.

Embestí a uno de esos malparidos tirándolo de espaldas al piso, cogí mi escopeta Gnasher y lo despedacé de un disparo. Vi como otro se me acercó empuñando un Lancer motosierra con la intención de hacerme carnitas. Como no tengo un Lancer para contraatacar, lo único que pude hacer fue poner mi rifle con bayoneta de forma horizontal encima de mí para defenderme.

-¡TING!- la motosierra al dar contra mi arma, comenzó a cortarla lentamente produciendo muchas chispas y que pequeños pedazos de metal salieran volando. Pero luego de unos segundos de forcejeo cogí de nuevo mi escopeta, se la puse contra el pecho y ¡BAM! Lo despedacé de un tiro.

Otro de esos Locust Drone me quiso pegar con su arma, me hice a un lado y como lo hice con ese Mauler, lo degollé con la bayoneta de mi rifle. De repente otro Locust se me tiró encima haciéndome caer bocabajo, me agarró de la cabeza con la intención de desnucarme, pero moví hacia atrás mi puño derecho golpeándolo en la cara haciendo que me soltara a lo que me di vuelta para encararlo y ahora fui yo quién lo cogió de su linda y horripilante cara para que ¡CRACK! Le torciera el cuello.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- escuché la encantadora, relajante y espeluznante sonrisa de un Locust Granadero y vi que me apunto para dispararme con su escopeta. Use el cuerpo del Drone que maté como escudo para defenderme de los disparos y luego de unos segundos, lo levanté y se lo arrojé a ese puto que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lo recibió de lleno cayendo de espaldas al piso.

Enseguida me paré y me le tiré encima cuando hizo a un lado el cadáver de su hermano y comencé a darle varios golpes en la cara usando solamente mis puños.

-¡MUERE!- le di un derechazo -¡MUERE!- ahora fue un izquierdazo -¡MUERE HIJO DE PUTA, MUERE!- seguí golpeándolo de esa forma muchas veces manchando el piso con su asquerosa sangre. Mis puños también están cubiertos de sangre, pero no solo de la suya, sino también de la mía ya que me estaba lastimando las manos ¡PERO ESO ME VALÍA UN PUTO BLEDO! Con tal de hacer sufrir a cada uno de estos hijos de puta como se lo merecen y poder descargar mi ira ¡Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi propia sangre también!

Después de reventarle su duro cráneo, me incorporé respirando algo agitado y sudando un poco hasta que una bala me rozó el hombro derecho haciéndome gruñir. Me puse detrás de un muro y con mi pistola Boltok, que es parecida a una Magnum, comencé a dispararle a todos los pendejos que intentaron acercárseme.

Sin previo aviso, el piso debajo de mí comenzó a temblar y de este salió un Copser que me mandó a volar y caí al piso de espaldas. Ese monstruo es arácnido ya que tiene muchas patas y estas le sirven para atacar y protegerse, pero no tiene grandes colmillos; el que acaba de aparecer es un Copser bebe de unos 2 metros de alto, los adultos son tan grandes como una casa de dos pisos.

-¡SHIAA!- rugió extendiendo sus patas y se me acercó. Seguí tirado en el piso ya que estaba lastimado por la caída, así que le comencé a disparar con mi Boltok, pero las balas no eran capaces de hacerle nada ya que ponía sus patas delante de él y las abrió para atacarme ¡Esta no podía ser mi última pelea!

-¡CARLOS, TOMA!- afortunadamente, Fer me tiró una escopeta recortada de cañón doble. La sujete en pleno vuelo, le apunté a ese cara de mosca y después de susurrar: "Chúpate esta, puta" le reventé su feo rostro de un disparo, salpicándome y cayó de espaldas.

-Estuvo cerca…- me levanté e hice otra burbuja de chicle.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Carlitos?- me preguntó Fer acercándose con Coyote, Robato y el grupo del Sargento Stan Marsh; todos nos cubrimos detrás de unos aparadores ya que estábamos peleando en un viejo y deteriorado centro comercial.

-Siempre estoy bien- les aseguré para luego asomar un poco la cabeza viendo a todos esos caras de verga y enseguida me agaché esquivando el disparo de un francotirador -¡Ahora sigamos!- después de recargar mi escopeta Gnacher, la recortada y la pistola, me levanté comenzando a dispararle a todos esos estúpidos con la primera de las 3.

-¡¿Estás loco, Luis?! ¡¿Acaso quieren que te maten?!- Coyote me sujetó del hombro izquierdo y me jaló haciendo que de nuevo me sentara en el piso volviendo a cubrirme con los aparadores.

-Te estás comportando exactamente igual a Butters cuando lucha contra los Locust- el pícaro de Kenny también me llamó la atención para luego apuntar su arma hacia atrás comenzando a disparar a ciegas.

-Si ustedes no tienen los cojones suficientes para pelear de la misma forma en como lucho yo ¡Pues jódanse! Ya que no me detendré por nada ni por nadie- haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de mis amigos, salté por encima de nuestra cobertura y me les acerqué a esos infelices disparando de nuevo mi Gnasher.

Si alguien se pregunta ¿Por qué estoy así de energúmeno, irritable, odioso, altanero, patán, medio loco, iracundo y arrojadizo? (Más de lo que suelo ser normalmente cuando estoy molesto) ¡Es por culpa de esos malditos hijos de puta Locust! Bueno, en realidad no es culpa directa de ellos ¡Quiero decir! ¡Sí es culpa de esos bastardos! ¡Digo no! Quiero decir… ¡AH MALDITOS SEAN DEMONIOS DE MIERDA! ¡Solo me confunden y me hacen más delirante de lo que ya suelo ser!

¿Qué paso entonces con el Luis Carlos Alarcón risueño, que siempre trataba de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, que le gustaba hacer bromas, que intenta tomarse las cosas con calma y de la forma más relajada posible y que trata de levantarles los ánimos a los demás? ¡Pues aquí ya no hay espacio para él! Solo hay cupo para el antipático, maleducado e impulsivo.

Cogí el escudo del Mauler que maté y lo usé para protegerme de los disparos dirigidos hacia mí para luego lanzar una granada que voló en pedazos a varios de esos infelices. Uno cayó frente a mí y se retorcía agonizante ya que la explosión le arrancó las piernas y me miró pidiéndome piedad.

Oh y claro le voy a tener piedad y misericordia. Levanté el escudo y ¡PLAK! Lo usé para reventarle la cabeza con uno de los bordes y así acabar con su sufrimiento, luego vi a un Guardia Theron, un Locust que usa una túnica rojiza y lleva una arco mecánico que lanza flechas explosivas y me apuntaba con este haciendo brillar el extremo de la flecha.

Reaccioné rápido, le lancé el escudo que giró en forma horizontal, se clavó en su pecho matándolo y que la flecha explosiva diera contra otro Guardia Theron que explotó.

-¡BOOM!- gritaron unos Boomers, son de la misma raza que los Maulers, igual de grandes, fuertes, resistentes y estúpidos. Pero llevan un lanzagranadas y con estos hicieron explotar una parte del techo del centro comercial que casi aplastó a mis amigos.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- me encabroné más de lo que ya estaba, me cubrí detrás de una nevera y con mi pistola les comencé a disparar, pero no lograba herirlos de gravedad -¡Pedazo de mierda!- se me acabaron las balas y les tiré el arma para luego coger mi Gnasher.

-¡Estúpido anormal, agáchate!- me gritó el panzón de Cartman. Vi que me estaba apuntando con su lanzagranadas, así que me tiré pecho tierra justo cuando disparó, su misil pasó encima de mí y se dirigió hacia los Boomers y los despedazó junto a otros Locust con una gran explosión.

-¡Se acercan más y algunos están montados en Bloodmounts!- nos avisó Kyle que usa un rifle con el de Fer con el que también hizo perder la cabeza a más de uno de esos mongólicos. Los Bloodmounts son criaturas usadas por los Locust como bestias de carga que llevan un jinete encima que dispara, caminan a con sus manos, sus piernas son relativamente pequeñas pero pueden dar golpes mortales con las garras en estas.

-¡GRUU!- como yo era el más cercano a ellos, concentraron su atención en mí. Así que corrí pasando por encima de una columna derribada, después me cubrí tras una mesa de metal derribada para dispararles, pero como son muy resistentes, no conseguía hacer que cayeran; por lo cual me agaché, esperé a que estuvieran cerca de mí para poder despedazarlos de un disparo de la escopeta recortada.

-¡A volar pendejos!- de un solo tiro despedacé a dos de esos Bloodmounts y que sus jinetes cayeran al piso. Al primero le aplasté la cabeza de un pisotón, pero el otro se paró y se me tiró para atacarme. Puse mi antebrazo izquierdo contra su cuello manteniendo su puta cara a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la mía, al rugir me echaba todo su pútrido aliento, nos miramos directamente a los ojos deseándonos lo peor y después de unos segundos, cogí mi cuchillo de guerra y se lo enterré en su inmunda boca haciendo que el extremo saliera por su nuca.

Apenas lo hice a un lado, otro Bloodmount se me tiró encima haciendo que otra vez cayera de espaldas y me trató de rasguñar con sus garras. Se las sujete apenas logrando inmovilizárselas, pero abrió sus grandes fauces dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco ¡MIERDA!

-¡CARLOS!- por fortuna, Fer le hizo un agujero en la cabeza a su jinete y antes de que el monstruo pudiera hacer algo, Coyote se le había acercado moviendo hacia arriba su Lancer cortándole la cabeza manchándonos con su asquerosa sangre a la vez que Robato le disparaba a unos Tickers, que son pequeñas criaturas que cargan un explosivo en su espalda y vuelan en pedazos al estar cerca de las personas, los hizo estallar al dispararles en sus contenedores.

-¿Viste lo que causas? ¡Si sigues así no solo vas a terminar matándote, sino a nosotros también!- me regañó Coyote luego de ayudarme a ponerme de pie y nos cubrimos detrás de una pared.

-Si se quieren ir, ahí tienen la puerta. Pero yo no me voy a ir hasta haber acabado con todos estas putas Larvas con su ayuda o sin su ayuda- estaba tan molesto y frustrado, que de nuevo no medí mis palabras y ellos me miraron ofendidos.

-Pues no creo que podamos retirarnos de la batalla aunque quisiéramos- intervino Robato con su tono de voz tan inexpresivo y le pregunté por qué -porque nos han bloqueado las salidas- señaló hacia la salida del centro comercial y del piso frente a esta, se formaron unos huecos de donde emergieron más Locust.

-¡Maldición, nos rodearon!- exclamó Stan y comenzó a dispararle a los recién llegados a la fiesta -¡Control, aquí el sargento Marsh del escuadrón S! ¡Mi equipo y el escuadrón L estamos peleando contra muchos Locust en el centro comercial de la avenida Chepard! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos cuanto antes!- pidió ayuda a través de su comunicador -¿Control? ¡¿Control?! ¡CARAJO! ¡No tenemos comunicación!- volvió a llenar de agujeros a esas lobas en celo.

-¡Pues ya saben lo que digo! ¡A trapear el piso con todos ellos!- a pesar de todo, yo seguía muy dispuesto a seguir luchando contra estos cabezas de trola.

El equipo de Stan se encargaba de los recién llegados y mi equipo y yo peleábamos contra los de enfrente. El costal de papas de Cartman cerró algunos de los agujeros que se formaron usando su lanzagranadas, pero cuando se le acabaron las municiones d esta, masculló un insulto y lo usó para golpear a un Drone en la cabeza, desorientándolo y que le diera la espalda; le pegó una granada en esta para darle una certera patada que lo empujó hacia otros estúpidos que estallaron y sus pedazos volaron en todas direcciones.

-¡JA! ¡Para que aprendan a no meterse con el Gears más cojonudo de todos!- fanfarroneó.

-¡RATATATATA!- de los agujeros que quedaban, surgieron unos Grinders. Son como los Boomers, pero usan una gran ametralladora y ríen al disparar.

-¡Yo me encargo de ellos, atraigan su atención!- pidió Kyle. Stan y Kenny comenzaron a dispararles a esas bolas de carne para que concentraran su fuego en ellos a la vez que el panzón le disparaba a los otros Locust. El pelirrojo esperó hasta que los grandotes estuvieran distraídos y cuando lo estuvieron, les disparó en los ojos dejándolos ciegos a lo que comenzaron a disparar por todos lados de forma desesperada, matándose a ellos mismos y a los demás anormales.

-¡Sigan así, sigan así! ¡Háganlos sufrir a todos como se lo merecen!- sonreí enormemente al oír los gritos de agonía de esos malditos. Escuchar sus alaridos es música celestial para mis oídos.

-Carlitos, por favor…- me pidió Fer para luego reventarle la cabeza a un Locust Granadero de un golpe al usar su rifle como garrote y después dispararle a unos Tickers explotándolos.

-¡Viene un Kantus!- avisó Coyote tratando de dispararle al mencionado. Esos fenómenos son altos, delgados, con patas de pollo pero escamosas, llevan una pistola metralleta, granadas venenosas y su canto tiene el poder de curar a los Locust heridos.

-¡Muchachos! Llamemos la atención de ese flacucho e hiramos a algunos de esos bastardos y cuando los traté de curar, Fer le vuelas la tapa de los sesos- utilicé la misma estrategia que usó el equipo de Stan.

-¡Entendido!- accedieron los tres. Puede que este medio demente, pero aún tengo la suficiente "lucidez" para saber cómo guiar a los demás.

Comenzamos a dispararle a los estúpidos, los que no morían enseguida y caían moribundos eran elevados por el canto de ese patas de pollo frito. Tanto su cuerpo como el de los que curaba, brillaban intensamente de color claro y al dejar de emitir luz, estaban totalmente curados.

-¡Rápido Fer, vuélale la cabeza!- le dije sosteniendo a un Locust usándolo como escudo y con una nueva pistola Boltok le disparaba a todas esas zorras.

-¡No puedo apuntarle, está detrás de una columna!- se corrió un mechón de cabello y siguió enfocando a través de la mira del rifle.

Solté un rugido de molestia y después de torcerle el cuello al huevón que usaba para protegerme. Amañé con volver a arrojarme de cabeza e ir hasta el puto Kantus para matarlo u obligarlo a salir de su cobertura, pero luego miré una ferretería y fijé mi vista en unos viejos tanques de propano y al lado de estos había un carrito para hacer las compras.

Mi para nada sano cerebro no perdió tiempo en formular una estrategia. Le pedí a Robato que me diera unas granadas, apenas las tuve corrí agazapado hacia la ferretería disparando mi pistola y de nuevo las balas pasaban tan cerca de mí que me rozaban el cabello. Al llegar hasta ahí cogí los tanques de propano, los puse en el carrito de compras y les pegué las granadas.

-¡Aquí les mando un lindo regalito!- empujé el carro que se dirigió hacia el Kantus y demás monigotes. Por fortuna son tan estúpidos que no se dieron cuenta de lo que era y cuando estuvo cerca del polluelo, le disparé a las granadas que le adherí a los tanques.

-¡WAM!- creó una gran explosión que hizo hilachas a los que estaban cerca del carrito y mandó a volar a los otros, incluyendo el cantante de coro que cayó duramente al piso.

-¡Lo tengo!- mi amiga enseguida le hizo un lindo agujero entre los ojos -Ahora podrás cantar en coro con los angelitos en el Cielo- al decir esa pequeña broma, el resto de nosotros rió mucho.

Las risas no duraron mucho ya que vinieron muchos Maulers y al estar juntos, formaban una pared de escudos impenetrables a lo que mi equipo y el de Stan tuvimos que replegarnos a una tienda de ropa que es el centro del edificio. Yo refunfuñé estando en total desacuerdo con eso, pero mis amigos prácticamente me llevaron a rastras para no arriesgar el culo.

-¡No tenemos salida!- exclamó Kyle tratando de volar alguna cabeza, pero los hermanos gemelos de Cartman lo impedían por sus pinches escudos.

-¡Este no puede ser el final!- Stan también estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Pues como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "Si este ha de ser el final ¡Entonces hay que hacerlo digno de conmemorarse!"- yo por el contrario seguía dispuesto a irme a la tumba arrastrando a todos los hijos de puta que pueda.

-¡Cierra esa puta boca, pendejo!- me mandó a callar el bolonio mal construido de Cartman.

-¿Y ahora cómo haremos para salir de esta?- preguntó Robato que seguía sin cambiar su tono tan monótono y carente de emoción alguna.

-¡Decir alguna plegaria para que ocurra un milagro no sería mala idea!- ironizó Coyote.

¿Milagro? ¡JA! No me hagan reír. El milagro sería que esos adefesios nos dieran una muerte rápida y sin dolor, cosa que veo bastante improbable; pero si creen que voy a suplicarles de alguna manera ¡Están muy equivocados!

De repente, escuchamos unos disparos detrás de los Locust y varios de estos cayeron muertos.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo para unirnos a la diversión?- esa voz, solo le puede pertenecer a…

-¡¿Dom?!- preguntaron Stan y sus amigos al mismo tiempo. Cuando una de las bolas de carne cayó llena de agujeros, pudimos ver a Dominic Santiago acompañado del legendario Marcus Fénix y de mi viejo amigo Tai Kaliso que lleva una gran y pesada ametralladora Vulcan en su hombro derecho. Los tres descendieron por unas cuerdas a través de una ventana en el techo.

-Al contrario ¡Llegaron justo a tiempo para la verdadera locura!- aproveche que los gaznápiros nos dieron la espalda y me les acerque ignorando de nuevo las peticiones de mis compañeros y de un disparo con la escopeta recortada despedacé aun Mauler -¡¿Ahora quién tiene a quién?!- mi ira fue reemplazada por sadismo y sonreí enormemente para luego convertir en guacamole a otro de los hermanitos de Cartman con otro disparo de recortada.

-De nuevo dejas que la ira y el rencor posean tu alma, Luis- Tai me llamó la atención para luego despedazar a esos estúpidos con su ametralladora. ¡Al carajo! Si voy a matar a todos estos putos malnacidos, lo haré dela forma más dolorosa y gratificante posible.

Al terminar de volver mierda a las putas Larvas, fuimos a un hospital, que recientemente fue atacado, para que curaran nuestras heridas. Mientras atendían a los demás, yo había ido hasta una ventana, tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de mi espalda y miraba fijamente las dos lunas. Matar a todos esos hijos de puta, calmó mis ánimos y ya no estoy tan energúmeno e inestable, pero seguía bastante molesto, volátil, preocupado y asustado.

Si había tenido esa pésima aptitud es porque alguien muy cercano a mí se encuentra muy mal. Se trata de mi abuelita que está enferma de Neumonía Oxida, es una enfermedad que se produce cuando se inhala el vapor de una sustancia amarilla llamada Imulsión y provoca que las victimas tengan mucha fiebre, tos y que los pulmones se dañen poco a poco.

Ahora estarán diciendo: "Solo descargaste tu frustración e ira contra los Locust que no tienen la culpa de eso" pues como lo había dicho en esa ocasión: ¡Ellos son la causa de todo esto!

Lo explicaré de la forma más breve que pueda. Como ya lo habrán deducido, los Locust son nuestros enemigos mortales en esta guerra, han matado a incontables personas durante los 15 años que ha durado ese conflicto, hace poco se atacó su base haciéndola explotar con potentes bombas con la intención de derrotarlos de una vez por todas, pero la explosión hizo que la Imulsión, que es una valiosa fuente de energía, se evaporara y saliera a la superficie infectando a muchas personas incluyendo a mi abuela.

¿Ahora entienden por qué los odio? ¡Todo esto es su culpa! Si no hubieran decidido atacar a la humanidad, no habría guerra y sin esta, no habría montañas de cadáveres ni ríos de sangre y no habría necesidad de haber causado una potente explosión que volvió esa sustancia amarilla un gas mortal para las personas ¡Todo es un puto efecto domino!

Si de por sí ya los odiaba con toda mi alma por haber causado la muerte de mi abuelito y de mi padre, que mi abuela este así de grave por su culpa es la gota que colmó el vaso y hace que tenga el mal comportamiento que tuve cuando luche contra ellos hoy dejando totalmente de lado la aptitud relajada, bromista y risueña que suelo tener "normalmente"

Solté un suspiro para luego mirar mis manos cerrándolas y abriéndolas lentamente. Algunas veces me pregunto ¿Cómo fue posible que un joven concienzudo, irresponsable, flojo, con grandes delirios de grandeza, arrogante e inseguro de sí mismo como lo fui yo se volviera el hombre que es ahora? Cuando pienso en la respuesta a esa pregunta, a mi mente llega mi primera experiencia como soldado Gear…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _La principal razón por la que me había unido al ejército de la COG fue porque mi abuelito había sido asesinado por el líder de los Locust ¡El Maldito hijo de puta General RAAM! Su muerte fue en realidad la única razón por la que quise volverme un soldado ya que por supuesto, al principio no tenía ningún interés en arriesgar el culo y morir de forma horrible en manos de los Locust._

 _Cuando terminé el entrenamiento básico, tenía alrededor de 18 años, estaba con varios soldados tanto jóvenes e inexpertos como yo, como los veteranos de primera categoría. Estábamos en un barco transporta tropas y nos dirigíamos a una isla que estaba bajo el control de los Locust, era un lugar estratégico clave y debíamos recuperarlo a toda costa de alguna forma u otra._

 _Los disparos y explosiones se oían más cerca lo que significaba que ya estábamos por llegar. No negaré que en ese momento estaba casi cagándome en los pantalones, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de salírseme del pecho, respiraba algo agitado y mis manos, en donde llevaba mi Lancer, temblaban levemente._

 _-Que el miedo no los domine- nos habló Tai -En la guerra el peor enemigo de un guerrero no es su contrincante, sino el propio miedo ya que solo estorba y no deja que uno de lo mejor de sí mismo. Pero si logran superarlo, podrán hacerle frente a cualquiera cosa que se les ponga en frente- nos trató de levantar la moral usando como siempre su gran filosofía. Consiguió darle algo de valor a muchos de los novatos, pero el resto y yo seguíamos iguales._

 _-Y también recuerden, que si tratan de escapar de alguna forma. Entonces yo personalmente me encargaré de ejecutarlos- nos advirtió otro de los veteranos. Un puto desaseado que tiene una pala en la espalda, cabello castaño sucio, profundas ojeras y un cigarro en la boca. Si la memoria no me falla creo que su nombre era Christopher pero quería que lo llamasen el Topo._

 _Cuando la embarcación frenó impactando contra la orilla de la playa, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Así que miré fijamente la puerta compartimiento esperando que se abriera y nos diera paso a lo que de seguro sería la primera y última batalla de muchos de nosotros._

 _-Llego la hora, soldados. ¡A luchar!- nos ordenó el teniente Kim justo cuando la puerta se abrió dando vistazo a la playa._

 _Estaba cubierta de pedazos rompeolas, barreras echas de alambres de púas y pinchos, minas de proximidad, grandes pedazos de metal que sirven para rasgar los cascos de los barcos cuando la marea sube y por último, vi la base de los Locust de donde provenían los disparos y explosiones._

 _-¡Al ataque y si la muerte nos sonríe esperando por nosotros, devolvámosle la sonrisa!- Tai fue el primero en salir e ir a pelear. Cuando uno de los soldados jóvenes iba a seguirlo ¡BANG! Un disparo de francotirador le voló la cabeza ante la vista aterrada del resto de nosotros. No pudo ni siquiera poner un pie sobre la arena ¡Y ya lo habían matado!_

 _-No se queden quietos como estatuas, mademoiselle. Ya que estando así de inmóviles serán un blanco más fácil- nos apresuró el odioso del Topo que no estaba para nada afectado por esa muerte y con toda calma salió del bote._

 _De uno en uno el resto de nosotros fue saliendo de la embarcación. Lo primero que hice fue cubrirme tras una gran columna de concreto derribada. Respiraba más agitadamente que antes y lo único en lo que pensaba era desear no morir._

 _Otro soldado se puso a mi lado y comenzó a disparar solo para que enseguida le reventaran el lado derecho de la cabeza salpicándome de su sangre y su cuerpo cayó tendido en el piso. Me paralicé y miraba fijamente la expresión de su cara, con el ojo izquierdo bien abierto y la boca entreabierta ¡Ese pude haber sido yo! Así que tembloroso asomé mi cabeza mirando las torretas de los Locust que despedazaban a los soldados que intentaban acercarse a la base y vi uno de los tantos francotiradores que hay en las torres._

 _A pesar de la distancia y de que él usa gafas amarillas, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí, la misma mirada que todos los Locust le dedican a los humanos, una mirada sin ningún ápice de compasión y piedad con el único propósito de matar a toda persona que tenga en frente._

 _Me agaché esquivando no solo su disparo, sino también el de unas ametralladoras que concentraron su fuego en mí y poco a poco la columna de hormigón se desmoronaba ¡IBAN A MATARME MALDITA SEA! Y lo único que podía hacer era gritar aterrado soltando unas lágrimas._

 _-¡KROAM!- para mi alivio, uno de los buques disparó uno de sus cañones volando en pedazos a toda esa parte de la base. Después varios Locust salieron de esta para venir a pelear directamente contra nosotros._

 _Así que después de tragarme un nudo que se me formó en la garganta, les apunté y comencé a dispararles con el Lancer. A pesar de que lograba darle a varios, nos los hería de forma grave y seguían acercándose a nosotros ¡Que no se acerquen a mí, que no se acerquen a mí!_

 _Vi a otros soldados con rifles de francotirador que conseguían matar a varios de esos infelices, hasta que unas flechas explosivas se clavaron en ellos haciéndoles estallar, unos Desgraciados se acercaron a un soldado y lo despedazaron con sus uñas y dientes, una explosión ocurrió en medio de un grupo de Gears haciéndolos volar en pedazos, un Granadero mató a uno de un disparo, golpeó a otro con su escopeta tirándolo al piso, le sujetó el brazo derecho y de un jalón se lo arrancó haciéndole gritar agonizante y usó esa extremidad para golpearlo varias veces hasta matarlo y cuando fijó su vista en mí soltó una terrible carcajada haciéndome estremecer y comencé a dispararle cuando se me acercó, pero como cerré los ojos por el miedo, no sabía si le estaba dando, solo los abrí cuando se agotaron las balas del cartucho viendo como lo había llenado de agujeros tendido en la arena en un charco de su propia sangre._

 _Fue la primera vez maté a un Locust, si hubiera pasado en otras circunstancias estaría eufórico, pero como estoy en medio de esta masacre, seguía aterrado y volví a temblar levemente._

 _-¡BAM!- otra explosión sucedió cerca de mí matando a más soldados e hiriendo de muerte a otros. Uno perdió la pierna derecha y se retorcía en el piso sujetándose la sangrante herida soltando alaridos, otro se había quedado ciego y caminaba de forma errática suplicando ayuda volviéndose un blanco fácil para los Drones que le dispararon varias ráfagas de balas que al dar contra su cuerpo lo hacían retorcerse hasta caer muerto, vi a uno tendido en la arena cuyo vientre fue rajado y se le salieron las tripas y gemía desesperado sujetándoselas hasta que un Desgraciado se le tiró encima y comenzó a despedazarle la cara y otro metió la cabeza en su herida arrancándole los órganos ¡Se lo estaba comiendo desde adentro hacia afuera!_

 _-¡UARG!- unos cuantos soldados le dispararon a un Rager. Es un Locust delgado, no muy resistente y usa un rifle de francotirador sin mira, pero de 4 disparos con una cuchilla en la culata; pero al ser lastimado, se enfurece volviéndose rojo, grande, resistente y le crecen unas púas en los hombros._

 _Al transformarse de esa forma, corrió hacia los Gears que le disparaban pero no lograban hacerlo caer. A uno le desgarró la cara de un zarpazo, a otro le enterró las garras de su mano izquierda tan fuerte en el pecho que salieron por la espalda, a uno más le sujetó el brazo derecho y de un jalón se lo arrancó, a un cuarto le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y se la exprimió haciendo que le saliera sangre de los oídos, ojos, nariz y boca hasta que se la aplastó por completo y volvió a correr para atacar de esa forma tan bestial a otros soldados._

 _Ahora me escondí detrás de una roca para que no me viera y apegué mi Lancer al pecho volviendo a cerrar los ojos respirando agitadamente rezando para que ese monstruo no me viese y matara de esa manera volviendo a escuchar los disparos, explosiones y gritos tanto de mis compañeros como el de los Locust. Al abrirlos divisé a un soldado al que le faltaban las piernas y se arrastraba tratando de ponerse a salvo y al verme, extendió su mano derecha suplicando para que lo ayudara_

 _Ante eso no sabía que hacer ya que por una parte mi lado más humano me decía que lo auxiliara, pero mis instintos de auto-conservación y el terror que sentía en ese momento, impidieron que me moviera de mi lugar para no arriesgarme. Así que solo me limité a desviar la mirada recargando mi Lancer tratando de ignorar sus gritos de auxilio que solo fueron silenciados cuando un Ticker se le acercó y explotó acabando con su sufrimiento._

 _¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando decidí convertirme en un soldado Gear?! ¡Lo único que conseguí fue meterme este maldito infierno en donde tengo asegurada una muerte espantosa! Si mi abuelito, que fue un gran soldado condecorado, me viese en ese mismo instante ¡Estaría totalmente decepcionado de mí! Soy la vergüenza de la familia ¡Un cobarde! No merecía ser llamado un soldado Gear._

 _Una granada cayó cerca de mí. El tiempo se ralentizó al verla fijamente pensando que hacer y cuando los engranes en mi mente se movieron, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. La cogí y la tiré a un lado cayendo cerca de un Mauler, la explosión no solo lo mató a él, sino que me mandó a volar debido a que estaba muy cerca y caí duramente en la arena bocabajo._

 _Me incorporé lentamente sacudiendo la cabeza para recuperar la orientación y después de toser, vi como unos Desgraciados se me acercaron con la intención de despedazarme. Enseguida les disparé desesperado matándolos para mi alivio._

 _-¡HUMANO DÉBIL!- me gritó un Drone y se me acercó empuñando un Lancer con la intención de cortarme con la motosierra. Yo me aterré y retrocedí unos pasos, pero recordé un movimiento de pelea que consistía en hacer que mi Lancer se chocara contra el de mi enemigo en una especie de duelo y el más fuerte haría carnitas al otro._

 _Así que activé mi motosierra, fui hasta ese engendro y al estar frente a frente ¡TRING! Nuestras motosierras se chocaron entre sí y salían muchas chispas de ellas. Los dos rugíamos para someter al otro y hacíamos unas muecas, pero él tiene una clara ventaja sobre mí y lentamente su arma se acercaba a mi cara ¡IBA A PARTIRME A LA MITAD!_

 _-¡SUINRG!- sin embargo, fui salvado ya que alguien le enterró su Lancer a ese estúpido por la espalda y lo movió hacia arriba cortándolo en ángulo hasta el hombro derecho. Su sangre me salpicó por completo._

 _-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mi salvador que resultó ser Tai. Esa fue la primera de las tantas veces en las que me ha salvado el culo._

 _-Eh…- apenas podía procesar lo que había ocurrido -sí. Gracias por salvarme- le dije algo apenado._

 _-Recuerda lo que dije: El miedo solo estorba y no deja que uno de lo mejor de sí mismo, así que domínalo para que puedas demostrar todo tu potencial- me aconsejó para luego ir a luchar contra esos fenómenos._

 _Se acercó a ese mismo Rager y se agachó esquivando un zarpazo y lo cortó por el costado izquierdo haciendo que gritara y le cortó la cabeza al mover la motosierra hacia arriba, después pateó a un Ticker mandándolo a volar hacia unos Boomers y antes de que siquiera tocara el piso, le disparó estallándolo e hirió de forma grave a esos gorilas y sin perder tiempo decapitó uno al mover su arma hacia abajo y a los otros lo mató con tiros a la cabeza. Le disparó a un Granadero en las piernas haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas, lo cogió y usó como escudo para protegerse de los disparos, sin problema alguno fue capaz de correr con él y al estar cerca de otros Locust, le clavó una granada en la espalda y se los tiró para que murieran en una explosión._

 _Un Mauler fue hasta él e intentó aplastarlo con su porra explosiva. Él saltó hacia atrás evitando ese golpe mortal y antes de que la bestia intentara golpearlo de nuevo, se le acercó al dar un brinco y movió hacia abajo su Lancer cortándolo desde la cabeza hasta su abundante estómago para luego coger su porra, comenzar a dar varias vueltas y lanzársela a una torreta destruyéndola._

 _Esa increíble demostración de valor y habilidad de combate, me dio un poco de confianza sobre mí mismo; así que fruncí el ceño y fui a combatir contra esos bastardos. Pasé por encima de unos grandes bloques de cemento y le disparé a unos Drones en las piernas como Tai lo había hecho y les lancé unas granadas que los fulminó ¡Ahora si me estaba comportando como verdadero Gear!_

 _-¡FUAGAN!- de repente, un potente disparo reventó a muchos soldados que estaban juntos._

 _-¡One-Shot!- exclamó Tai poniéndose a cubierto. Un One-Shot es un gran rifle de francotirador que de un solo tiro es capaz de matar a todo el que esté en su camino como pasó ahorita._

 _-¡Hay que hacer algo para deshacernos de esa mierde!- exigió el Topo para luego disparar intentando darle el Locust que manejaba el One-Shot, pero no lograba darle._

 _Otra vez me estaba desesperando y miré de un lado a otro para encontrar algo que sirviera para matar a ese puto. Vi el cadáver de un Boomer y junto a él estaba su lanzagranadas, eso me dio una idea; corrí agazapado y al cogerlo enseguida salte para ocultarme detrás de una piedra._

 _-Si existe algún dios… que por favor guíe mi mano correctamente- hice una especie de plegaria mientras le apuntaba al Locust que tiene el One-Shot. Como era la primera vez que usaba un lanzagranadas, no tenía ni idea de cómo se debía manejarlo._

 _-¡FUN!- disparé las granadas y por fortuna le di a esa zorra no solo matándola, sino también destruyendo la parte superior de la torre en la que estaba._

 _-¡SÍ! ¡Bien hecho, muchacho!- me felicitó Tai. Que un Gear de su calibre me haya dicho eso, hacía que me sintiera muy cohibido._

 _-Ya era hora de que sirvieras para algo, idiot- espetó el apestoso y odioso del Topo._

 _Seguimos peleando y luego de una encarnizada lucha, logramos adueñarnos de la base matando a todos esos hijos de perra. Pero pagamos un alto precio, perdimos a más de la mitad de los soldados y muchos de los que quedaron, estaban heridos, algunos de muerte._

 _Para no tener que contemplar el grotesco espectáculo que ofrecían los incontables cadáveres, me aislé de los demás y me senté en un rincón. Miré mis manos manchadas de sangre y me temblaban un poco; no es por menos, tal vez haya dejado de ser tan achicopalado pero ver tantas muertes, es algo bastante traumatizante._

 _-Muchacho- me habló Tai e hice el ademan de levantarme para hacer el saludo militar -solo quiero un momento- sonrió un poco y se sentó a mi lado -¿Cómo te sientes?-_

 _-…- no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, así que desvié la mirada soltando un suspiro._

 _-Sé que tienes miedo, puedo verlo en tus ojos- cuando me dijo esto me mortifiqué más al pensar que iba hacerme una reprimiendo -pero no te preocupes, es comprensible que estés así. Después de todo, esta es tu primera lucha ¿Cierto?- me dijo de forma comprensiva._

 _-Sí…-hablé casi en susurro sin cambiar mi semblante._

 _-La guerra es cruel y no tiene piedad ante nadie, de eso no cabe duda. Pero todo sucede por alguna razón y si no has muerto ahora, es porque el destino tiene otros planes para ti- lo mire fijamente cuando me dijo esto -todos algún día tendremos que morir y desgraciadamente no podemos elegir el modo. Pero si hacemos aquello a lo que estamos destinados, entonces podremos partir de este mundo con la satisfacción de haber cumplido con nuestro objetivo._

 _De nuevo me quedé sin habla, solo que ahora me quedé anonadado por la sabiduría de sus palabras. Hizo que me preguntara cuál era el propósito de mi vida y porque estoy en este mundo, ¿Acaso estaré destinado a hacer algo de gran relevancia o mi destino es morir de forma horrible como muchos otros al día siguiente? Pero eso fue suficiente para que sintiera una rara sensación de tranquilidad y sonreí mucho._

 _-Gracias señor…- me detuve ya que en ese momento no sabía su nombre y le ofrecía la mano derecha en forma de saludo. Él volvió a sonreír._

 _-Tai Kaliso- correspondió el gesto -¿Cómo te llamas?-_

 _-Alarcón, Luis Carlos Alarcón- le respondí._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

No pude evitar reír al recordar lo inexperto y cobarde que era en ese momento, era tan verde como una lechuga. Pero bueno, unos 15 años de experiencia luchando contra esos adefesios me ha fortalecido en muchos aspectos.

-Carlitos- Fer se me acercó con Coyote y Robato. Enseguida dejé de sonreír al saber que iban reprimirme -sobre lo de hoy…

-Ya sé, ya sé. Van a decirme que debo controlar mi genio y que si sigo peleando de esa forma voy a terminar muerto y blablablá- la interrumpí sin encararlos volviendo a ver las lunas.

-Sabemos que el asunto de tú abuela enferma te molesta mucho y te dejas guiar por la ira. Pero por favor, haz el esfuerzo de mantener un ápice de cordura y pensar no solamente en tu integridad física, sino también en nosotros y los demás- me pidió Coyote.

-Saben muy bien que cuando estoy así de energúmeno, es muy difícil que logre recuperar la compostura- seguí hablando secamente sin despegar los ojos del cielo nocturno.

-Debes hacerle caso a tus amigos, Luis- solté un gemido cuando Tai intervino -la ira puede darte un poder, pero también puede destruirte por completo- de nuevo hizo otro comentario filosófico.

-Ah maldita sea…- me pasé una mano por el cabello -está bien, intentaré hacer el esfuerzo sobrenatural de calmarme cuando luche contra los Locust y no arrojarme de cabeza.

-Así está mejor- Coyote, Fer y Tai sonrieron mucho, mientras que Robato solo hizo una leve sonrisa -además, extrañábamos tus bromas y comentarios de mal gusto- bromeó un poco.

-¿Qué puedo decir? El público me adora- yo también bromee haciéndoles reír.

Antes de ir a mi casa, fui a ver a mi abuela.

-Hola Ma- le salude, le digo Ma ya que es un diminutivo de mamá ya que ella para mí es una segunda madre -¿Cómo estás?- hice esta pregunta solo por pura costumbre ya que estando acostada en la cama, cubierta por una sábana blanca y conectada a todas esas máquinas indica que seguía estando grave.

-Un poco mejor, mijito…- me sonrió débilmente -¿Cómo te fue…?- quiso saber.

-Pues ya sabes, pateándole el culo a todos esos maricas- me senté a su lado y le acaricié el pelo.

-Me alegro… pero recuerda que siempre deber tener cuidado…- al igual que los demás, me aconsejó para luego toser un poco.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que yo soy Luis Carlos Alarcón y nada de este mundo puede conmigo- fanfarroneé un poco sacándole una risa -ahora tengo que irme ya que debo prepararme para una misión muy importante que se realizará en unos días. Hasta mañana- le di un beso en la frente derramando unas cuantas lágrimas -Te quiero Ma.

-Yo también te quiero mijo…- volvió a sonreír y me acarició una mejilla con su mano izquierda.

La misión que se iba hacer, era escavar túneles con unas perforadoras para llegar hasta la fortaleza subterránea de esas lobas en celo y partirles sus putas caras en sus propias tierras.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Carlitos?- me preguntó Fer cuando ya estaba reunido con mi equipo.

-Mejor que hace unos días- le aseguré a lo que Coyote m dijo que recordara la promesa que hice de no perder la compostura -ya lo sé, no me lo tienen que repetir- dije algo frustrado. Si hay algo que me ofusque mucho, es que me recuerden lo mismo muchas veces.

Cuando nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad en donde se iba a escavar, de nuevo me puse a pensar en lo que Tai me dijo en esa ocasión. ¿Qué es lo que me espera el día de mañana? ¿Será el último día de mi vida o tendré otros días más para seguir peleando? ¿Y acaso algún día haré algo grande en el beneficio de los demás? Sea cuál sea las respuestas a estas preguntas, yo pondré todo de mi parte para que los humanos ganemos está condenada guerra, jamás me rendiré y seguiré luchando…

 _ **HASTA EL FINAL…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 27/06/2015.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el fic, tanto las escenas de acción como el drama.**

 **Pero como lo dije en las primeras notas de autor, había otra razón por la que hice este fic y esa es que hace poco me llegó un review en uno de mi Multi-Chapters que criticaba duramente a mi personaje, diciendo que siempre trato de recibir toda la atención, de que soy es el eje central de la historia, que sin mí los demás no sabrían que hacer, que es supuestamente perfecto y que nada lo perturba o afecta de forma negativa y siempre está seguro de sí mismo.**

 **No es la primera vez que critican mi personaje de esa forma y por supuesto no me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos y como lo pueden ver en esta historia, estoy lejos de ser "perfecto" ya que por supuesto tengo mis grandes debilidades, temores y defectos como persona y no me da vergüenza alguna reconocer mis fallas (Después de todo, una persona que niega sus fallas, está negando su propia humanidad) y plasmarlas en un fic, especialmente en uno donde soy un soldado, ya que la forma en como me comporté en el flash back, es como me comportaría si estuviera en una verdadera guerra (Ya sea contra humanos o monstruos)**

 **En fin, espero que se hayan entretenido con el fic y que las charlas filosóficas en él los hayan hecho pensar y meditar un poco sus propias vidas ya que como lo dijo el propio Tai: Todo ocurre por alguna razón y no sabemos que es lo que nos depara el destino. Y por último, les invito a que lean South Wars ya que tiene todo lo que se ha visto aquí y mucho más y que será del agrado a toda aquella persona que le guste la violencia y tragedia (Oh sea a más de un espectador XD)**


End file.
